mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- Forgo the investigation into SE's use of chemical weapons and reinforce the ban on them with greater consequence Given their use in recent days by other nations (including Kaneland, which voted against their legalisation), rules against them should be re-stated as game-wide and consequences for their use should be toughened. *Lupaia for *AAC abstain The Balrogg of Morgorth is to be added to the sex offender register and banned from working with Jelly Beans. After a fight in the UN general assembly bewteen Mr Jelly Belly and the Balrog of Morgorth accusations have been raised of sexual harrassment by the Balrog a 60 foot fire deamon by reliable sources form the RoS. *Kaneland: For. We cannot tollerate sexual harrasmnt in this modern and civilised age. *AAC against. Jelly Belly is the harasser. He tried to give the Balrog "wang therapy". *Novak for UN funds for construction of a new airborne carrier for The Avengers After the destruction of the last airborne carrier during " Rise of the Machine God " The avengers have been forced to get around using public transport. Eughhhh. To restore morale, mobility and style the UN is asking for the funds to build a new airborne carrier. *kaneland: Yes but only a cheap one. *Shaderia: For *Lupaia for *AAC against. 1. They haven't done anything of note in an age. 2. The blew up AAC territory and killed a lot of AAC citizens. **They sacrificed themselves and a small island of people to prevent the capitals of Arsinos from being targeted. **They are currently in Training **Most of the Avenger enemies have had some connection with AAC, Solomon finds your response suspicious Recent research shows that having a small wang increases chances of warlike behaviour. To help compensate for this Mr Jelly Belly reccommends that world leaders of warring nations recieve wang therapy to help them through their insecurity *Kaneland: For *AS for. As a nation of machines who have no genitalia, we support the nation that men should think with their brains, not their balls. *What exactly is "wang therapy"? *Lupaia abstain, we're not sure we like the sound of this. Implications potentially unpleasant. *AAC against. Temporary ban on the use of all WMDs until a better solution can be found *Novak for *Amun-Seth for *Kaneland: Against *Lupaia for *AAC against *Shaderia: Against, this should probably be implemented during a time of relative peace. Doing so during a war (4 wars in fact) makes things too unbalanced. Support Sugarnomics Mr Jelly Belly proposes a new economic theory called sugarnomics. Basically give everyone sugar to provide energy and use the energy to become more productive thus fixing the Global economic fudge. *Kaneland: Against. I ain't paying for no damn subsidy. *AS against *Novak for *Lupaia abstains and lols at Kaneland voting against its representative's policy. *AAC against. Anything proposed by Kaneland will fall. :: Since Kaneland did not vote for this then by your logic it should succeed. * Countries without their own wiki page cannot be functioning members of the UN with decision making powers RoS, we're looking at you. *AAC for *Novak against *Lupaia for. It's not hard to write a wiki page and it helps us know who we're dealing with. Note that this won't have any effect on RoS. *Kaneland: Against. This is an attack on liberty and the right to privacy. *Stahl Empire For *Shaderia: Against, compared to Shaderia's page all of yours are inferior, whether they exist or not, so Solomon makes no distinction. :::: Kane: I can guartee that nobody has read the entire Shaderian page. :::: ^This :::: ^^This :::: ^^^^This is erroneous for I have read it :::: ^This *Dalania for - it'd be nice to be aware of who the people are. *AS abstain. Un-ban chemical and biological warfare Why not? If nukes are allowed, why not all WMD's? *AAC for. *Novak against *Lupaia for; we don't advocate their use, but the UN needs restrictions on these things before someone outside its jurisdiction tries it on. *Stahl Empire Against *Shaderia: Against, these would be used far more often than nuclear weapons (which Shaderia was not in favour of) and in the long run would probably create more suffering. *AS against. *Kaneland: Against (While these weapons could still play a role in an avengers mission or map event adding other WMD's complicates the warfare system too much) Allow for a frozen banana stand to be constructed in Bananalon Seeing a perfect opportunity to make it a nicer place and more financially beneficial to the UN, Shaderia wishes to open some frozen banana stands in Bananalon. *Shaderia: For, it just makes sense. *AAC for. There's always money in the banana stand. *AS abstain *Stahl Empire Abstain *Kaneland: Against. What do the undead know about good food? We don't want to give the good people of Bananalon food poisoning. To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake